Every Day
by period
Summary: [oneshot][Neji's POV] Neji wonders why he always waits for Sakura, and why he always looks forward to seeing her.So he decides to change things, and asks her.what he gets is something he never expected! summary sucks, but please read and review! NejiSaku


-1**Okay, well this is my first try at a one-shot, so I don't know if it'll be good, but hopefully someone will like it. Anyway, this is in Neji's POV (Point Of View). It's after Sasuke leaves Konoha to join Orochimaru. It's NejiSaku, so don't read if you don't like this pairing!**

**Every Day**

Fate is something we cannot change. It is given to us the moment we are born. So why is it that, every day, she keeps coming back? She should know better; he's not coming back to her. Yet she hasn't given up, no matter what anyone tells her.

Sure, she says she's always loved him. But what _is _love, exactly? If only I knew.

That girl, when is she going to stop? Every day, always at this time, she comes to this same road. She still thinks he's going to come back? When will she understand, that he chose revenge over her and Naruto? Why can't she just accept it?

Why should I even care? She means nothing to me…does she? Even if I think she's wasting her time, I still come anyway. She doesn't know this, of coarse; I conceal myself behind these trees. I just sit here, watching her. I don't know why I even do this; I really don't. It's a waste of my time, I know. But somehow, watching her while she sits there, it's…_soothing_.

Whenever I'm having a bad day, I actually look forward to this moment. It's as if she's put a spell on me; I just can't stay away. I like how she looks, her smooth face reflecting the moonlight. And her eyes, they used to be so full of life, shining whenever she laughed. But now it's different; there's no laughter behind them, only sadness. Did Uchiha leaving really affect her? I wonder if I could change that-

And there she is. Every day, it's always the same; she comes and sits down on that same bench where he left her. How long has it been, since I started coming here? Weeks? Months? I don't know; I've already lost track of time.

Today, it seems, will be like any other day. I really want that to change.

So without thinking, I jump from my hiding place, and land in front of her. I thought she would be startled; anyone else would be.

But not her; Haruno Sakura was different. She looked up at me, like she had been expecting me to show up, out of nowhere.

Silence. What am I supposed to say? Before I could think of something to say, she clears her throat and smiles. Why is she smiling?

"So, you finally decide to show yourself, Neji-kun?"

I must have a surprised look on my face, because she smiles again. "I know that you've been watching me, Neji-kun. Since the very first time, actually," she adds thoughtfully.

"But…if you knew, then why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs. She looked so small. Had she always been like this? "I thought I should let you choose. And you finally showed yourself, Neji-kun." She scoots over on the bench, patting the empty spot next to her. Did she want me to sit down?

I just looked at her, unsure of what to do. When she sees that I wasn't sitting down, she says, "Neji-kun, don't you want to sit down?"

I sit down. Again, silence. But this time, I'm the first to speak. "You know, he's never coming back."

She looks at me, startled. But her expression quickly changes into a sad one. "I know that. I've already given up on the thought that he'd ever come back."

"Then…why do you always wait here? If you already know?"

Now she was looking at anything but me. Did I say something to embarrass her? She looked just like Hinata-sama did whenever I looked at her. And…was she _blushing_?

"I-I've been waiting here…for you, Neji-kun," she says, barely above a whisper.

Waiting…for me? Why?

"Why would you wait for me?"

"Because…I don't…really know why. I just did." She snuck a glance at me. "I guess I wanted to know…why _you_ always came to watch me."

Now it sort of made sense. She was curious as to why I even bothered. I, myself, don't know the answer to that question, so what am I supposed to say?

"You really…don't know?"

She shakes her head slowly, still not looking at me.

"I don't…really know why I always come. It's just…" How do I say it? How can I tell her that, just by looking at her, my problems are washed away; to be forgotten, if only for a moment?

But I really wanted to change her pattern. She'd been coming here, every day, because of me. And I wanted to change that. "Is there…such a thing as…falling in _love _with someone?" When that question left my lips, I knew I'd said something weird. Something that I, Hyuuga Neji, would _never_, in all my life, ask someone else.

"There is, Neji-kun. Falling in love happens." She tilts her head sideways, suddenly curious. "Why do you ask, Neji-kun? Have you fallen in love with someone?"

My immediate answer would have been no, that I would _never_ fall in love with any girl. But I thought about it, and I knew my answer was different. I smile, despite my best try not to. I look up at the moon, then at her. She was waiting, and I knew it. I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I've fallen in love, and I just now realized it." I stand up and start walking in the direction of the village. "I've been watching for a while now. Every day, in fact."

I look back at her. She was still sitting, looking at me. She waited for me to finish. I smile at her and nod in the direction of the village.

She stands and runs up next to me. We start walking, in silence. "Every day, Sakura."

She looks up at me, probably because this was the very first time I had ever said her name. Blushing, she looks down and mumbles, "That's why I was waiting for you, Neji-kun."

Somehow, the days are never going to be the same. So now, every day, I won't be watching her from afar; I'll be right next to her.

Every day.

**THE END!!!**

**That was really cheesy, wasn't it? I know it was probably really bad, but still, I want to know what you people think! So go and review please!**


End file.
